You Belong With Me
by significant-alliance
Summary: If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along. So, why can't you see you belong with me ? Inspired by Taylor Swift's song. [Auslly]


**Hi guys!**

 **This is my first one-shot in English! Actually, I'm French so it's a bit hard for me to write in English... Hope you like it though! So this Auslly one-shot is inspired from one of my favorites Taylor's songs, 'You belong with me'. Although I didn't use all the lyrics. Also I suggest you to watch the music video of the song before reading the story...**

 **Pretty please, leave a review! :) I would appreciate it so much!**

 **P.S. : I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes. :/**

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend -she's upset,_

 _She's going off about something that you said_

 _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't mean it!" Austin yelled in his cellphone getting really frustrated.

I could listen to his whole conversation, more like an argument, since the beginning of the night. Apparently he was talking to his girlfriend, Kira Starr, about something he did or said. Because of this reason, it looked like she was mad at him. Like, really mad. They never ever had a fight like that until tonight.

 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

 _And she'll never know your story like I do._

Austin was constantly running a hand through his soft and messy blond hair shouting in his phone or sighing loudly while I was sitting on my bed, as I always was on a typical Tuesday night. I was currently trying to focus on my math assignment but Austin and Kira's fight was a lot more interesting than this stupid homework though I loved school.

"I swear it was pure irony!" Austin said again, probably for the tenth time of the night.

Even though I didn't know what Austin said to upset her like this, I was pretty sure he didn't mean his words at all. Unfortunately for him, she just didn't get his humor like I did. See, Austin and I had been neighbors for many years. I perfectly knew his story and him mine. He thinked of me like his best friend. However I couldn't say the same myself. Over the years I started to develop a crush on him. He was so sweet and kind with me and treated me like no one else had ever done. I was now a senior student and was in love with the one boy I could never have. Austin Monica Moon.

A few minutes later Austin was no longer arguing with Kira. He still seemed angry and obviously fed up but I could notice he was relieved that his talk with her was finally over. Suddenly he turned on his feet and looked at me through his windows. I glanced back at him before took a sheet from my note book and quickly wrote an 'You Ok?' on it. Then I showed him my question putting a light smile on my face. He returned a slight grin and I could almost see him chuckle as he took a pen to write his answer.

'Tired of drama', he wrote back, a small pout reaching his lips while he held his sheet of paper.

Poor boy, I just wanted to come at his house right now and embraced him in a big hug to comfort him. I knew for sure that it wasn't his fault. I eventually replied a quick 'sorry' and couldn't help myself to feel sad for him. Even if I didn't like the girl at all, Austin seemed happy to date her and I hated to see _my_ Austin not boucing with joy.

 _But she wears short skirts_

 _I wear T-shirts_

 _She's Cheer Captain_

 _And I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

The girl was popular, the cheer captain of the school and wore short skirts that barely covered her endless and smooth legs. Contrary to her I was only a dork who adored reading books, sucked at sports and wore simple T-Shirts every single day. I totally understood why Austin couldn't be with me. I wasn't as beautiful and flawless as she was. I was simple Ally, a nerdy girl who liked to wear her glasses and chewed her hair when she was extremely nervous.

A crazy thought came to my mind. I didn't know where this sudden bust of confidence came from but it was time that I confessed my feelings I had for him. I rapidly wrote the three words down and raised my head ready to meet his eyes. I was not expecting to find closed curtains and Austin, _gone_.

 _Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

 _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

 _"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Thursday afternoon, since school was over, and I didn't have to work at Sonic Boom, I decided to take a short walk in the streets of Miami. I was holding a book and my bag in the other hand, humming quietly a song that I had wrote two days ago. The sun was shining through the clouds and the temperature was really pleasurable. It was a peaceful day, a perfect one to appreciate this walk. As I was lost in my thoughts, someone gently grabbed my wrist and tapped at the same time on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled genuinely when I saw who it was.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hi Austin," I replied softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was supposed to meet Kira here." He shrugged. "I guess she's running late so I catched you up when I saw you walking in front of me."

Of course he was here to meet Kira. Why would I be surprised? Even after a huge fight, they still dated. Nothing had changed. Nothing would ever change. I breathed in, trying to block the sudden burning tears that were already flooding my eyes.

"Right." I mumbled as if I remembered his date.

He frowned slightly and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Ally, are you okay?" He asked me tenderly while brushing a hair out of my vision.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered refusing to meet his beautiful hazel eyes. I was persuaded that I could completely lose myself in them once I raised my head to their level.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Austin, I'm fine." I assured him with more confidence in my voice this time. "Why don't we sit on this bench while you're waiting for Kira?" I suggested hoping that he would say yes.

 _And you've got a smile_

 _That could light up this whole town._

 _I haven't seen it in awhile_

 _Since she brought you down._

His lips curled up in a smile which caused to make my knees weak. He seemed so happy in this moment. So Austin. _My_ Austin. The one with the goofy grins who likes eating pancakes at anytime of the day, the one who makes silly jokes. I hadn't seen this smile often since he began to date Kira. It felt good. _Really_ good.

"So Austin how is it going lately?" I asked randomly tempted to know if his relationship with Kira were stable after the argument they had.

He shifted uncomfortably on the bench taking his time to respond.

 _You say you're fine-I know you better than that._

 _Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

"Things are... great." He hesitated lightly.

"Yeah?"

I knew he was obviously lying to me. At first, he was so pumped up that Kira had became his girlfriend but I could tell he was getting a bit annoyed by now. I wished I could convince him to break up with her but I knew he wasn't strong enough to do that. Austin wasn't a heartbreaker.

"Yeah." Austin responded finally. "I'm perfectly fine."

"C'mon Austin, I know you better than that!"

He didn't say anyting, just shrugged and turned his head when a growing noise made its way to our ears.

Kira Starr, holding the steering steel of a breathtaking Porsh Cabriolet, ordered Austin with a high pitched voice to 'bring his pretty butt in the car'.

I grimaced and Austin mumbled something like a 'talk-to-you-later' before headed to the car, a blush creeping his cheeks.

 _Why can't you see-_

 _You belong with me?_

I didn't see Austin for the rest of the week. I didn't know if he were avoiding me on purpose because he knew I was worried about him, or simply being too busy making out with Kira to notice me.

The Prom was in two days. Students were all pretty excited about it ; girls were gushing about the dress they were going to wear and boys were searching a limo to take their date at the infamous night.

However this party didn't get me all excited like the other girls of the school. I was thinking of study this night instead of dancing all by myself. Trish already had a date and I didn't want to interfere between them.

I was walking to my next class, keeping my head down and my books clutched to my chest when I heard a voice that I could recognize _everywhere_.

"You've got to be fuck*** kidding me?!" He shouted throughout the hallway.

Kira and Dallas, captain of the football team, were kissing right in the middle of a classroom which the door happened to be wide open. I watched the scene, completely dumbstruck. Austin, on the other hand, had his fists so clenched and his jaw so tightened that I was afraid he was going either to hurt himself or punch Dallas right in his face.

He chosed none of these options, walking away from the room without a look for me. I guessed he hadn't see me approach. Even though Austin didn't seem to like Kira as much as he did in the beginning, watching his girlfriend suck a face of another guy than him, was always painful -and pretty repellent too. I was absolutely sure that Kira hurt him. And she was going to pay for making my Austin upset...

After school I walked right to Austin's house needing to comfort him. I pratically hated the girl but I still was Austin's best friend. And best friends needed to be here for each other in this kind of situation, right?

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

Soon I reached his place and was currently standing outside behind the house, the spot where we saw each other during our childhood. But we had abruptly stopped these night encounters when his mom had eventually caught us a morning, asleep in each others arms. She sure had found us very cute but wasn't so much happy when her son ended up sick for the rest of the week, because of the cold night we had passed out together.

I bangged loudly on the door knowing that his parents were still at work. To my surprise he never came. Sighing and full of concern for him, I headed to my own house and ran up the stairs angrily. I had no idea what I was so furious with myself. It wasn't my fault after all. But I couldn't help thinking that I was the one to blame. I'd had plenty of occasions to tell him that he was making a huge mistake when he had decided to date her and yet, I'd been unable to tell him.

 _Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

 _In the middle of the night._

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're 'bout to cry._

"Ally. Ally. Ally!"

Someone was shaking me gripping my shoulders. All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and looked around the room, confused for a second.

Austin was standing by my side with red puffy eyes and messier hair that I'd ever seen. I immediately stood up and shivered slightly when my blanket didn't cover my body anymore.

"Austin. " I murmured quietly. "Are you okay?"

He scrubbed a hand accross his face and glanced at me with the saddest expression he had ever had in his warm brown eyes.

"I don't know, Ally. I'm not even sure if I'm mad at Dallas for stealing my girlfriend or angry with Kira for lying to me. And mostly I don't know why this cheat thing affects me so much. I guess it's because that never happened to me before." He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Austin. I wish I could help you... "

He smiled a bit.

"You don't have to feel bad for me, Ally. Don't force you to do anything. I'll be fine."

He put a watery smile on his lips and sighed loudly.

"I've should expect that though. I mean, Kira is gorgeous, a popular girl and the cheers captain of our school. All the guys drool over her every. single. day!" He cried, clearly exasperated.

I wasn't expecting Austin to be so upset about Kira's cheat. I couldn't help to feel a bit jealous. He talked about Kira like she was sort of an angel or a model... which she could be without any problems.

I sighed myself not really wanting to have this talk with the one I loved.

"Austin, I know you were glad that Kira was your girlfriend but face the evidence : she doesn't deserve to have you and she didn't like you as much as you liked her."

He glanced at me painfully.

"Oh, Austin... "

I made my way to him by getting out of bed and slid my arms around his neck. He seemed a bit reluctant at first but finally hugged me back putting his own arms on my hips.

Shortly after that, we pulled away.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Ally. You're the best girl friend a guy could ask for." He said with a sweet tone.

Despite the fact that I would prefer to be his girlfriend, I still appreciated the compliment.

"But I just want to find the right girl, you know?" He continued.

 _If you could see_

 _That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you,_

 _Been here all along._

 _So, why can't you see_

 _You belong with me?_

"And you'll find her at some point, Austin. I promise."

When I woke up in the morning, I wasn't really expected to be faced with a strong chest and have two arms around my waist, holding me tightly. I breathed in the delighful and familiar smell before pressed myself a little more against the guy's torso.

 _Wait, what?!_ Realization hit me. I abruptly pulled out of the strong emprise and straight sat up. I quickly glanced down, afraid of what I was going to discover and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Platinum blond hair. Full pink lips. Long eyelashes. Austin.

Like he had knew I was awake, my best friend slowly opened his eyes as a smile reached his lips when he saw me.

"Morning, beautiful brunette."

I gasped and blushed madly at the compliment. Oh God, what did we do?

"H-Hi." I managed to stutter. "Uh, what happened last night?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, you fell asleep on me talking." He chuckled lightly. "And I didn't have my keys to open my door and I didn't want to wake my parents so I thought of going to Dez but it was too late and..." He rambled as my eyes darted over his tanned muscles, biting my lip nervously.

"And that's how I ended up sleeping- "

He didn't get the luck to finish his sentence. Suddenly feeling confident, I brought my lips closer to his chest and pressed a open mouth kiss on his flat stomach. His skin was smooth and smelled like heaven.

"Al-Ally," He stammered.

"Yeah?"

I put an innocent smile on my face and entwined a brown curl around my finger playing oblivious.

"What-what are you doing?"

Avoiding his question I continued to touch his skin letting a trail of kisses all along his torso. I smiled brightly when a moan escaped from his mouth. God. That was the sexiest thing I heard in my entire life.

"Fuck, Ally."

I never _ever_ heard him curse. Finally able to catch his breath, he looked at me with a fire in his eyes. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Are you-" I began.

He crashed his lips on mine before I was able to finish. Too chocked to make a move, I didn't kiss him straight back . He started to be a little more insistant and I eventually realized that the guy who I was in love with, was kissing me senseless.

I slyly pulled his hair bringing him closer to my body and smashed my mouth on his own one more time. He wrapped his arms around my waist connecting our two pelvis together. I breathed out trying to catch some oxygen. Austin did it too before went to my neck and kissed a sensitive spot.

"Austin... " I hissed trying to stop him.

I didn't want to continue this if he didn't return my feelings and only felt pure desire. We needed to talk before our actions turned into something we would both regret doing.

"Austin, I-" I started again.

"Ally, " He interrupted me abruptly. "Kira has never been the right girl for me. And today, I've realized that _my_ girl has always been at my side. This girl... It's you."

He met my gaze and smiled softly.

"Ally. I belong with you."

 _All this time how could you not know, baby ?_

 _You belong with me._


End file.
